Hyuga Nosa
'Character First Name: ' Nosa 'Character Last Name: ' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' Guest_'NosaHyuga' 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 15 'Date of Birth:' 4/29/189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'5'' 'Weight:' 126 lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' •has a nose piercing on her right nostril •scar on right thigh from getting stabbed by a bandit 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Taken- Hyuga Tetsuo 'Personality:' Kimiko is a very quiet and calm girl, she tends to stay in the shadows and isn't one for foolishness. Kimiko is an introvert making her seem distant,shy, and reluctant to talk to people most of the time she just may be in the middle of a daydream or lost in her own thoughts, if you see her she'll always have pencil and paper without it she'll just probably just there looking bored especially if she is around people. Kimiko has a slight suicidal demeanor about her, she's an undercover pessimistic soul and has nyctophilia, meaning to have love for or finding comfort in the dark but apart from that she's very loyal once she has befriended you she'll be there by your side, she doesn't appreciate people pretending to be someone they're not just be yourself.Another thing she may seem like an unlikeable person but just give her time to get to know you, she just might surprise you with how silly she can be. Behaviour: Kimiko is quiet and reserved around people she doesn't know, she won't say a word if she feels it's not needed or unless talked to, also if you find her staring at you -when she's no seen with paper and pencil- don't worry she's not mugging just observing. Kimiko can be stubborn, once she makes up her mind it's final and when she wants something done she's determine to get it done, also she has a bad mouth when her temper flares -which is rare- but once her temper spills over profanity and violence is bound to come your way, that's only when she feels as though someone close to her is threatened or when she's really pissed. Kimiko loves to write and draw, you'll always see her bent over paper and scribbling away, if you were to take it away from her she'd become very moody and pout until she gets it back. Kimiko is a tomboy and finds herself being more comfortable befriending guys although she'll be a little shy around them she can get pretty annoyed easily but won't show it same goes if she didn't feel well or is hurt, if you were to ask her if she was all right she will lie and say yes just for the fact that she doesn't want to be a burden to anybody and because of that it will require you to be a little pushy to get her to talk. 'Nindo: (optional) "I've been in the dark too long to be saved..." Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyuga clan mother: Noir Hyuga is a very energetic,wild,caring mother father: Zenku Hyuga is a protective,wild,playful father,but can be serious if he or his family is threatned 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths: ' Taijutsu Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses : ' Ninjutsu terrible strength and stamina 'Chakra color:' Magenta 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Need to add your weapons Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 3 Chakra Manipulation/Flow: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((work in progress)) 'Roleplaying Library:' Rumble At The Training Grounds- 5/13/14 Nosa Training: Day One- 6/20/14 Nosa Training: Day Two- 6/22/14 Nosa Training: Day Three- 6/24/19 Nosa Training: Day Four- 6/26/14 Academy Exam: Nosa Hyuga Nosa vs Unaru- 7/26/14 Nosa's First Training Session- 11/22/14 Dobu and Nosa Walk In The Park- 7/8/15 An Unexpected Encounter- 7/13/15 Nosa's Book Adventure- 11/28/15 Run in With The Bandits- 1/9/16 Nosa and Yusugi: A Game of Hide and Seek- 1/15/16 A New Day a New Start 7-?-2018 'Approved by:' Kagato